The present invention generally relates to the expression and evaluation of clinical decision support logic.
In designing a clinical decision support system, it can be useful to provide the ability to evaluate patient information for triggers that will result in recommendations being returned to the provider at the point-of-care. Although several HL7 standard syntaxes exist for the expression of clinical decision support logic, a need exists for improvement in such expression and evaluation of clinical decision support logic. This, and other needs, are addressed by one or more aspects of the present invention.